


Just Five More Minutes

by ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cute, M/M, puppy, so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld/pseuds/ActualRealLiveFiveYearOld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin wakes Dan up with a surprise, and it's a gift that keeps on giving!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Five More Minutes

"What the hell, Arin?!"  
Arin smiled as the black and white puppy continued slobbering on the older man's face.  
"I couldn't just leave her, Dan! Her name is _Bowtie_!"  
"You could have at least let me wake up first!"  
That was a good point. Maybe tossing a puppy onto the sleeping man's bare chest wasn't the best idea.   
"Don't yell, Dan. You'll scare her."  
The puppy had settled down a bit and laid curled up next to his neck, steadily licking his face.   
"Arin, is she- pff, is she trained or anything?"  
"She's got all of her shots, and the shelter gave me the basics that she would need."  
"The basics?"  
"Yeah, you know. Food. A sleeping pad. Water bowl."  
He held up a shiny metal bowl, and Dan scoffed.  
"That's so boring! Gimme a minute to get dressed, we're going to PetSmart."  
Arin smiled and borderline skipped out of the room. He knew that would work.   
\---  
"So what breed is she?"  
That was the problem question.   
Arin and Danny were pushing the cart through the store, staring at the many colors and types of collars that they offered.   
"A pitbull. She's adorable, right?"  
"Arin, are you sure a pitbull is a... well, a good idea?"  
"What do you mean?" Arin simply stared at him.  
"Well, pitbulls can be pretty dangerous. I don't know if we can keep her if she's going to be a problem."  
Arin stopped the cart and turned towards him.  
"Are you saying that Bowtie is immediately dangerous because of her breed?" Arin seemed oddly insulted.  
"Well, no, it's just that-"  
 "Dan, I didn't think you of all people would be that quick to judge."  
"What do you mean by 'me of all people'?" Dan spoke in hushed whispers, trying to avoid a scene.  
"You're a Jewish bisexual with a boyfriend, in a band on YouTube all about sex and your hair touches your shoulders. I think a lot of people judge you too quickly. I didn't think you would do the same."  
Arin was passionate about defending the thin puppy that was quaking in the basket of the cart. Dan stared at her, and it was clear she was afraid.  
"Holy shit, you're right. I don't know why I was worried." The puppy was scared of loud voices, for Christ's sake! It wasn't like she was running around attacking people. Dan reached into the cart and scooped her up.   
"Hey, Bowtie," Dan spoke in a baby voice. His quick acceptance of the dog amused Arin. He acted like he was focused on the collars and toys around him. "That was a shitty thing for me to do. Can you forgive me?"  
The puppy licked his cheek, and snapped a tiny bit at his hair that was hanging down. Dan flinched, and Bowtie rested her head on his shoulder.  
"She's fucking adorable."  
"Yeah, I know. I was going to to keep her whether you liked it or not."  
"I'm glad I chose right."  
Arin stepped forward and placed his hands on Danny's hips, giving him a short and chaste kiss. Bowtie, still in between the two of them, braced her paw on Dan's shoulder to frantically lick Arin's face. Her tail wagged wildly, making a scraping sound against Dan's leather jacket.  
"You got her in a shelter? How did no one adopt her?" Dan held her shoulder so she wouldn't fall as she continued leaning towards Arin.  
"She was a rescue. No one adopted her because of her breed."  
"A rescue?"  
"Yeah. They found her in a cage in someone's backyard. Her leg was broken, and she was really malnourished. Some real ASPCA, Sarah McLoughlin shit, y'know?"  
Dan pulled her closer to his chest, and she licked his ear.  
"Poor baby."  
"I thought you might enjoy spoiling her. We needed someone to fill up the empty space."  
"And spoil her I shall. No more riding in the cart."  
An employee was walking by the aisle stopped and waved at Dan a bit.   
"Any dogs not on leashes must remain in the basket."  
She walked away as Dan frowned.  
"A little bit of riding in the cart."  
Arin laughed hysterically, but stopped when Dan shoved Bowtie into his arms.  
"What are you doing? She has to ride in the-"  
Dan slid his thin arms out of his jacket, leaving him in only a black t-shirt. He laid the jacket in the cart and grabbed Bowtie from Arin, setting her down to lay on top of it.  
"I can't believe you." Arin giggled.  
"Hey man, when I used to ride in the cart I remember it hurt my legs."  
Dan rubbed his arms in the black t-shirt. Clearly he hadn't thought the next part through. He was freezing.  
"Okay, let's get moving. What color collar?"  
"Duh. Pink." Arin snorted and grabbed a pink and gold collar from the rack.   
They found her size and pushed the cart towards the beds.  
"Arin! Look at this one!" Dan lifted a huge bed off of the shelf, brandishing it. It was powder pink and plush, with small walls so she wouldn't roll off.  
"It has a fucking detachable roof!"  
He held up a shell-looking fabric contraption that would supposedly be attached to the bed via velcro strips.   
"It's like a canopy bed. We're getting this one."  
Bowtie, having heard the excitement in his voice, perked up and wagged her tail wildly.  
"Yeah, you like this one? Yeah, you do." He scratched the top of her head. She leaned into his touch and tried to shift him over.   
"We need to get other stuff, Dan."   
Arin discovered that he loved watching the two of them together. Dan looked so happy with her, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Dan could stay in this pet store all day.  
"Yeah, you're right. Food dish, water bowl, toys, leash- Arin, holy shit!"  
Dan sprinted to an aisle cap that held tiny pet clothing. Little shirts said 'I ruff you' And 'Daddy's Little Princess' hung next to a shining sign.   
"Do you think she'd like it?" Dan held up a gaudy and frilly pink... thing.   
"Dan, I don't know. You can't force her if she doesn't want to."  
Dan was slipping the shirt over her head easily in less than four seconds, and while she nibbled on a bit of the lace, she seemed complacent enough.  
"Okay, but that was risky."  
"Nah, she's pretty easygoing. Just a bit excited."  
They picked out an entire set of supplies, all pink and monogrammed gold.   
In the toy aisle, they set her down and watched what she snapped at.   
"Do you think she can play fetch?"  
"I think she needs to pee." Arin watched the dog dance around in the cart.  
"Okay, let's go home. We've had a full adventure for today."   
\---  
They sat in bed two weeks later, with Bowtie laying curled up at their feet. Game of Thrones was playing in the background as the two men talked.   
"She gnawed on the table legs again. Damn dog can't keep her teeth to herself." He reached down to scratch her lower back, and her tail twitched.  
"She's just teething, Arin. I'm sure it's really uncomfortable."  
He knew Arin wasn't upset with the dog, but offered a response nonetheless.  
"At least she stopped peeing in the house."  
"Yeah. She got her collar stuck in a tree branch earlier. Could you check it for damage?" Arin softly elbowed the older man.  
"Why? You're closer."  
Arin stared at him, a strange glint in his eye.  
"Just check her fucking collar, bro."  
"I'm your boyfriend. Don't call me 'bro'." Dan giggled loudly.  
"Check it!"  
"You do it!"  
"Fine! Bowtie, c'mere." Arin extended his hand and she pranced forward on the bed towards it.  
"Oh, there is something weird on there. I don't have my contacts in, one sec."  
Dan hooked his finger in her collar and gently led her forward. Arin's heart pounded, and his palms were unbelievably sweaty.  
"What the hell? I can't-"  
Dan's breath hitched.   
"Arin, you fucker. You didn't."  
A gold band dangled from the key chain of her collar.   
"I thought that this would be cool." Arin broke the silence as Dan's hand was glued over his mouth.  
"Dan?"  
He didn't respond, he just kept unhooked her collar and held it by the ring.   
"Dan," Arin nervously chuckled, "You're supposed to answer. Kinda freaking me out."  
Dan shook his head, and Arin choked a bit. Was he... was he saying no?  
"Sorry, I couldn't concentrate."  
Arin was still staring, dumbfounded.  
"Of course, Arin. Yeah, yes. I'll marry you. If that's what you're asking."  
It was Arin's turn to be silent.  
"Babe?"  
Dan tried to catch his eye. Arin blinked hard and there were tears in his eyes.  
"Seriously? You're saying yes?"  
"Yeah, man! I'll marry you!"  
"Oh, shit dude. We're gonna get married."  
"Oh my god, we are! We're actually gonna get married."  
Dan laughed in disbelief, and Bowtie busied herself with licking the tears that were flowing steadily from Arin's eyes.   
"Come here, you gay bastard." Dan grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close so his face rested against Dan's chest. Arin pressed his face closer and sniffled, trying to compose himself.   
"I thought I would be the one crying."  
Dan giggled into his hair, and pushed Arin back to make eye contact with him.   
"And I thought you were going to say no." The younger man stammered in his shaking voice.  
"Arin, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now but here with you and the fucking dog that's chewing on my sock."  
Arin laughed and looked at the mattress, and Dan wiped the tears from his cheeks.   
"Seriously, she's getting to my toes and it tickles." Dan struggled to keep a straight face.  
Arin grabbed her off of the end of the bed and returned her to the empty spot between them.  
"You're gonna be my husband."  
"Your fiancée, if we can pry that ring off of the keychain. It was a bitch to get it on there."  
"I'm sure we'll get it off somehow."  
  
They did, after an hour and three broken staple removers. Bowtie's collar was comprised on the process, but she didn't mind too much. She sprinted around the house, getting tangled up in their feet at the most inopportune moments.   
"Put the dog in the crate!"  
"No! Puppies don't belong in cages, you monster!"  
Dan cradled Bowtie and stared at Arin with an offended look. Bowtie seemed to join in, lowering her head and staring through drooped eyelids.   
"Shut up, dork."  
"You shut up, animal abuser."  
They stepped towards each other with each word. When they were nose to nose, Dan beamed at Arin.   
"You're so gay." Arin poked his nose.  
"Shut up. Just kiss me, you asshole."  
Dan leaned in, but Bowtie stuck her face between them. She licked his face, then sat back for praise.  
"Don't be proud of yourself, idiot. You ate one of my sandals earlier." Arin poked her nose as well.  
Dan watched them as Arin chastised her in a stern voice and her tail wagged ceaselessly.   
He could get used to this.  


**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a review and love yourself greatly today. Thanks for reading!


End file.
